Lustful Learning
by BootyLovinGamer
Summary: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND YAOI AND IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN.


Lustful Learning

It was Friday afternoon, near three in the evening at Karakura University, where a studious Ichigo Kurosaki is hard at work in the University cafe on a school paper.

"Hey, kid, what's your name," said a deep voiced man.

Ichigo unlatched his eyes from his computer screen and glances around the cafe. "Who said that," he said with a look of confusion.

"Me," the man replied as he walked closer to the table where Ichigo was seated and sat across from him. "My name's Ray. I'm a new student here."

Ichigo takes a hard look at the man who wore a light blue dress shirt that was under a black tie and was tucked into a pair of black dress pants. The man looked to have a muscular build, nice trimmed beard and mustache that connected to each other, and short black hair. He had a nice caramel-colored skin and dark brown eyes. Ichigo stared at him skeptically, and furrowed his brows and said, "Who you callin' a kid?"

"Hey, relax man," the man said with a laugh. "You know what I meant."

Still hesitant, Ichigo stood up to welcome his new fellow student. Sticking out his hand, he said, "My name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet ya, Ichigo," Ray said, shaking Ichigo's hand with energetic firmness. Ichigo took his seat, and Ray sat beside him. "Looks like you're working on a paper, how's it goin?"

"It's... OK, I guess," he replied with a solemn sigh. "I'm almost sure that nobody really ever likes writing papers on Dementia of the human brain... but yeah. What about you? What brings you here?"

Ray looks at Ichigo with a sly smile and says, "Uh... let's just say I followed a very special someone here."

"A special person huh... like a girlfriend?" Ray locked eyes with the orange haired teen, and his body began to be filled with an intense nervousness.

"Well... I like guys," he blurts out in a nervous, but calm, cool, and collected fashion.

"So, are you meeting someone," Ichigo asked, kinda oblivious to what Ray was implying.

"Actually, I came to this University to keep a relationship, but we broke up, so I guess I'm single now."

"Man, that's rough." Ichigo reaches out, and comfortingly pats Ray on the shoulder.

"It's alright," Ray said with a smile. "I'm sure I can find someone else."

"Yeah, ya know what they say, there's plenty of fish in the sea," Ichigo said as he took a sip of his coffee. "So, what are you studying for here." He clicked save on his essay, and closes down his computer, giving all his attention to the newcomer.

"I wanna be an English teacher. I started off at a junior college, so debt wouldn't be so bad, but I had to go to a university to finish. I'm also studying the guys too," he said with a chuckle. "What about you?"

Ichigo chuckled as he ran his hand through his long orange hair. "I want to be a pediatrician, ya know, help the kids and all. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the USA, but I'm actually staying in Karakura Town with a friend of mine who's studying art and animation. She's real big into anime, and Japan seems to be a good place to learn it, so she decided to come here. My ex-boyfriend is studying at this university, and I need to finish up at one, so I decided to tag along with her."

"Hmmmm...Karakura Town," the orange haired boy said as he peered into the caramel-colored skinned man's face, studying his facial features and short black hair as he went down to observe his broad stature. "Really? I've never seen you around; I stay in that area."

"I just moved there a bit before we started the new semester a few weeks ago. Plus, I like to keep a low profile."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes before shrugging. "If you say so..."

"Do you have a girlfriend, Ichigo," Ray asked in a somewhat nervous voice.

"A girlfriend?" Ichigo slowly shook his head. "No... I don't think I like... girls." He flushed pink as he whispered the last word.

"Is that so?" A smile crept on to Ray's face as the wheels slowly turned in the man's head. "Are you a virgin?"

Ichigo spluttered while his entire face was engulfed in a bright blush. "I-I... that! W-what kinda question is that?" The nervous orange haired teen looked away and stared at his coffee.

"Oops! My apologies. I'm a quick mover," Ray said with a grin, realizing that the boy he was talking to didn't have the slightest glimpse of sexual interaction. "But are you though?"

A glaring Ichigo looked down at the ground, face turning an extreme red, so much so that even his ears turned red also. "Yes," he whispered lowly.

"That wasn't so hard now was itt," Ray said with a smile.

Ichigo directed his glare at Ray. "S-says you." He looked away again, his glare coming close to looking like a pout.

"Oh c'mon! It really couldn't've been that bad," Ray laughed at the teen's sexual shyness, but embraced it as he planned on continuing his interview. "Here's another embarrassing question. Do you masturbate?"

"Gah... um... sure-" Ichigo was still blushing and inwardly admiring Ray's boldness.

"C'mon, be more open than that... I know you can," Ray somehow had a smile that convinced Ichigo to do whatever he asked.

"Yes! Um... I do it a lot." He looked away. "..sometimes..."

"Oh yeah? What techniques do you use?"

"I um, j-just jerk off..." he laughed nervously to rid himself of the awkwardness of the talk.

"I use my hand too, but I primarily hump pillows. It just always had a more realistic feel for me."

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to get rid of the growing problem in between his legs. "The-that's new... That's something I could try."

"I think your more of the type to like fingering. If you wana know the right way to hump pillows, maybe I could show you sometime," Ray offered with a smile.

"Show me? H-how?" Ichigo and Ray were both enjoying the conversation. Ray especially loved how nervous the young Ichigo Kurosaki acted. His sexual ignorance delighted Ray, and he just loved figuratively tearing into Ichigo's mind and verbally molesting him with questions, because he knew that's what he wanted. He knew that the orange haired brat wanted to go further. After all, if he didn't, he could've gotten up, told him off, and left a long time ago.

"Maybe we could go to your room and see if you have a pillow to spare," Ray said, pushing on with the conversation.

Ichigo shifted and accidentally brushed against his erection. "Ah! My room... Pillow..." Ichigo put his laptop in his bag. Lust swirling in his eyes, but a thought crossed through his mind. "But, I just...gh... you."

"But you just met me?" Ray could sense that the further the conversation went, the more Ichigo became nervous. He liked that. "There's no need to be so nervous, Ichigo."

"I just... met, hah, you." Ichigo pouted, turning away. "I'm, n-not nervous... who said I w-was nervous?"

Ray knew he was lying through his teeth. He sensed the barely-legal boy's nervousness but he enjoyed the feeling of being a lion in the jungle that's hunting it's prey. Ray loved the thrill of the chase, and with a devious chuckle, he decided to call Ichigo's bluff. "Let's go to your room then."

"Alright, let's go," Ichigo said calmly. He slung the bag onto his shoulder in a daze, his erection pressing against his blue jeans. He started to lead the way, glancing back at Ray to ensure that he's real.

Ray followed Ichigo through the pristine white halls of KaraKura University as they continued their conversation. He scoots closer to Ichigo so he wouldn't want anyone to hear what they're saying. "The way of masturbating that I'm gonna teach you will feel tremendous compared to your original way," Ray said. His eyes traveled down Ichigo's back to his firm backside, and Ray couldn't help but notice how good the teen's buns looked in his slim fitting jeans. "There's another thing that I wana teach you too, but I think you'll be too uncomfortable to learn it."

As they began to travel up two flights of stairs, Ichigo began to wonder why in the hell his room was so far away. It kind of angered him, but it didn't damper the mood. When they arrive to the door, Ichigo couldn't help but to fill a bit anxious. With shaking hands, he unlocks the door to his dorm room. "You can come in," he says, inviting Ray into his room.

"This is it huh," Ray says as he walked in. He never seen a college dorm before. When he attended junior college, he didn't need one, and at this moment, he's staying with a friend. He was very surprised at how clean Ichigo kept it. For an 18-year old teen, you would venture to guess that the room would be a mess: clothes everywhere, mini garbage can filled to the brim with trash, and the room to have an odor of food or bad smelling feet. Ichigo's room, however, was the exact opposite: clothes were neatly organized in two hampers by the window which was perpendicular to the entrance, bed was nicely made up with a blue quilt and nice plush pillows to practice with, and the room smelled like fresh clean laundry. It was a single person room, so their activities will go uninterrupted.

"Just to let you know, I'm gonna get naked," Ray said as he looked toward the bed.

"Guh, naked... alright!" Ichigo said with a bright red face as he sat on the bed, and faced the desk that was in front of it. "W-what did you wana show me?"

"First, we can work on the pillow humping," Ray said. "So, I'll need a pillow."

"Um... sure," Ichigo said as he reached back and grabbed a body pillow that was nice and plushy.

Ray looks Ichigo in the eyes as he begins to unbutton his dress shirt. Ichigo slams his eyes shut, trying not to make Ray uncomfortable. "Open your eyes," Ray says. "You can't learn much with them shut." He flings his tie on to the bed, and rips open his dress shirt, revealing a strong, weight-lifting chest and nice abs. Ichigo squinted as the bulge in his skinny jeans was gonna rip through. He quickly pulls off his pants, and Ichigo spots Ray's boner, which is fully revealed when he removes his black boxers, showing Ichigo his long, thick, unshaved cock.

Ray took the pillow, layed it on the floor, positioned it between his legs, adjusted his penis to his liking, and began thrusting his hips back and forth. Ichigo watched on in embarrassment and began to feel heat pool around his cock as he enjoyed the muscular man pleasure himself with his pillow.

After a few minutes of thrusting his hips into the pillow, Ray said, "Another thing you can do is find porn on the internet, or imagine that your screwing someone else," Ray said as he kept thrusting slowly.

"Someone else," Ichigo wondered as he inched closer and closer. Eventually, he landed right in front of Ray.

"Yeah, you know what I mean, right?"

"Y-yeah! Of course!" Ichigo nervously. He stands up, rips off all his clothes, grabs a pillow, and does exactly what Ray does.

Ichigo was positioned at the front of the bed with his butt facing Ray, and Ray stopped. Ichigo was thrusting his hips hard into the pillow, and not even paying Ray any attention. Ray couldn't help but stare in amazement as Ichigo rammed his cock into the pillow. It wasn't the sight of Ichigo pleasuring himself that was doing it for Ray. It was the sight of the young teen's thick, firm, muscular buns going back and forth, jiggling on the impact of each thrust. Ray couldn't help but to try to go a step further. "The other way that I was gonna show you is fingering. I don't do it myself, but I wana show you. Can I finger you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo, thrusting his hips, gasped at the pleasure that raced through him... but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. "Yes! Ray, this feels so good. I want to feel even more pleasure! Do what w-will feel good!"

Ray scooted towards Ichigo, placed his hands on Ichigo's firm, thick, soft but muscular cheeks. "It might hurt a bit," he said as he felt for the teen's small, nearly invisible hole.

Ichigo moaned at the feeling of Ray's hand sliding around and squeezing his cheeks. "O-ok.. ahah!"

Ray eventually found Ichigo's entry, and began to gently press inward, but with each time he pressed, he added more force. After massaging the young college boy's hole, Ray decided that it was time to enter. He pushed the middle finger of his right hand into Ichigo's butt as he massaged his left cheek with his other hand, feeling the young teen's muscles tensing and pulsating around his finger. The steamy heat that immersed around Ray's finger got him harder. Although he couldn't wait to penetrate Ichigo with his member, he thought that it would be best to just wait. It would be so worth it.

"How does it feel," Ray asked with a smile on his face. Ichigo's eyes were locked on the floor, so he couldn't see how much Ray was enjoying this.

Ichigo's muscles tensed around Ray's thick middle finger as he swirled it around and pushed it in and out, and his young body shivered at the new feeling. "Ahhh!" Ichigo thrusted into the body pillow as he rocked his hips back and forth on Ray's finger, liking the slight pain that it brought. "It... hah... feels kinda weird."

"Interesting," Ray smiled devilishly. "Ya know, you're so innocent." SMACK! Ray spanked Ichigo's thick left cheek. "You're so use to just jerking off and because of how social-norms are, you never thought that you would be getting this type of sexual interaction from a man." Ichigo wasn't paying any attention to what Ray was saying. Secretly, he enjoyed everything Ray was doing. SMACK! Another spank from Ray got the young boy's attention, as he inserted his index finger.

"R-Ray," Ichigo said in his high-pitched girly voice. "It feels good! It feels so good! I want more!"

"All you had to do was ask, Ichigo," Ray said with a chuckle as he pulls both fingers out. "You know what feels weirder than a finger?..." Ichigo panted as he stopped thrusting in fear that he might cum. He didn't respond to Ray, thinking that it was a rhetorical question. "My penis," Ray responded. "I wanna fuck you, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned his head to look towards Ray, and said, "Oh yeah," with a smile. "Fine by me, let's do it."

"Look at you," Ray said as he smacked Ichigo's ass again. "A minute ago you seemed all squeamish and shy, now you're ready to go. I like it!"

Ray took hold of his erect penis and began to stroke it. Ichigo stared on, and swallowed hard as he looked at how big Ray's penis was. As Ray grabbed both of Ichigo's cheeks, Ichigo turned his gaze back down at the pillow, waiting for Ray to make the next move. Without warning, Ray forcefully shoved the head of his member in, causing the teen to tense up, hold his eyes shut, and clench the pillow tightly.

Ray began gently thrusting inward, feeling and enjoying the warmness of the young teen's ass. With time, he began to pick up the pace, slamming his hips into Ichigo's thick cheeks, causing a loud clapping sound as the two bodies made contact.

"Ray," Ichigo called out as he was slamming onto the man's cock. "This feels so good!"

"Yeah, I know it does," he responds with confidence.

"I''m gonna cum," Ichigo screamed, as his cheeks clamped down on Ray's cock hard.

"HOLD IT," Ray shouted demandingly as he immediately stopped thrusting and spanked the boy for a fourth time. Ray began to run his hands up and down Ichigo's cheeks, going down to his thick, muscular thighs. He grasps Ichigo's sack, and began to gently squeeze it, hoping to stop the young man from cumming. Ichigo's sack was thick, as a young man's should be, filled with semen, ready to be released. "I didn't think it'd be this quick," Ray said, caressing the teen's fluid-filled sack.

"We did a lot though," Ichigo said with a chuckle as he was catching his breath.

"Yeah, we did." Ray brought his hands back up to his cheeks, and smacked both again. "You have a nice soft ass, Ichigo."

"Thanks," he replied with a cheeky smile. "I like it when you spank me. Do it again," he said.

"As you wish." SMACK! "AGAIN," Ichigo yelled. SMACK! "AGAIN!" SMACK! "MORE RAY!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"You're so much fun, Ichigo, but I think I'm done torturing you. I'm ready to let you cum. Turn onto your back."

Ray backed off of Ichigo, who stood up, picked the pillow up and tossed it onto the bed. "Look," he said, pointing towards the pillow. Ray picked it up, and saw a rather large puddle on it. "That's all pre-cum," Ichigo said with a smile.

"All that means is you were enjoying it."

"Yeah, I was." Ichigo sat on the bed, scooted backwards, and laid on his back. Ray spreads Ichigo's legs, places them on his shoulders as he scoots closer. Ichigo arches his back, bridging up on his shoulders to give Ray easier access. Holding both legs up with his shoulders, Ray spreads Ichigo's cheeks with both hands, and plunges his cock in deep.

"Ready to cum," Ray said as he removed Ichigo's legs from his shoulders, seeking a much more intimate position. He lays on top of Ichigo, pinning his shoulders to the mattress.

"Yeah baby," Ichigo replied as he wrapped his legs around Ray.

Ray began to thrust hard immediately, and he glances down, noticing Ichigo's descent-sized penis. However, the size isn't what impressed him. It was how his penis was practically drooling with pre-cum. The sounds of Ichigo's hand slipping and sliding down his self-lubricated penis, and Ray slamming his hips into Ichigo's ass echoed throughout the room. Ray continued to thrust for five minutes, and he felt that he needed to tell Ichigo something important.

"Hey, Ichigo," Ray said as he continued to thrust harshly. "I got something I need to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it," Ichigo replied, somewhat outta breath as he stroked his cock.

"I told you that I came to this school for someone special," Ray said as he bent down, pressed his lips to his partner's, and pressed Ichigo's shoulders even deeper into the mattress. "I came to Karakura to stay with a friend, but I really didn't have plans on going to school. I saw you walking around town and I thought about how I would approach you. Well... long story short, you were the one I'm here for, Ichigo."

Ray's thrusts began to pick up as he stared at Ichigo's blush-filled face which seemed to switch between looking as if it were pleasured due to the sex, or creeped out from Ray's stalking.

"So that means you like me, huh," Ichigo said in between his pants for air.

"Damn right! I didn't know you'd be in to this type of deal, but I just had to find out. You're so fucking hot, Ichigo. I always wanted a nice young boy like you."

"Uh-yeah," Ichigo said, somewhat unsure of how to respond. "Ray, I want you to cum in me."

Ray looked down at the young orange-haired teen, and started thrusting his hips at full speed. Clap! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP CLAP! "Yeah, I'ma cum all in that tight ass," Ray said seductively. Ichigo didn't respond, but Ray didn't care. He continued. CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! The room was filled with only the sounds of the two males panting, the clapping of their colliding bodies, and the squeaking of the bed beneath them. CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! SQUIRT!

Ray's gaze goes down to Ichigo's penis just as cum shoots from its head. SQUIRT! SQUIRT! "AH FUCK YEAH," Ichigo cried out as he orgasmed.

The sight of Ichigo releasing all his backed up semen, and tightening his cheeks around Ray as he came was more than enough to get Ray to release his load inside Ichigo's ass.

As the squeaking and clapping sounds stopped, Ray and Ichigo caught their breath. Ray pulled his penis out of Ichigo which was covered in semen, and laid right next to Ichigo.

"How was your first time," Ray asked as he cuddled the younger man.

"It was awesome," Ichigo replied with a hint of exhaustion. "Did you really mean what you said?... About coming here just to get with me?"

Although Ray told Ichigo he came to the university for him, he did have plans for himself on a career. "Of course I meant it." With that, no more words from either man were spoken. Ichigo closed his eyes and began to sleep, and Ray, feeling somewhat regretful if he tried to leave, decided to stay with Ichigo and take a nap as well, cuddling his newfound friend in his arms as he closed his eyes.

THE END

AUTHOR TO READERS:

Well, that was a quick, smutty story. It's been a while since I wrote something, so although it wasn't much, this was a good warm up for getting back into writing. This was my first-ever Bleach fic, and I hope you all enjoyed it. This came out way better than I expected.

If you wanna commission a fic, check out my profile and PM me for more info if interested, or, if you just wanna chat, PM me anyway, I don't bite. Be sure to follow, review, and all that good stuff. Let me know what you thought of the story.


End file.
